Saving Souls
by PrincessKittyKatz
Summary: There's a legend that if you take your own life, Death doesn't allow you to enter Utopia - but puts you back again in hopes that you will be happy. From this life to the next, will anything change? Can the StrawHats help her?


Saving Souls: Chapter 1  
>Should I even be here?<p>

**Authors Note:** /sobs okay so um this is a rewrite (although I didn't change much lol) but uh my writing in this is pretty bad hahahahah /dies so go easy on me! Anyways, here you go!

* * *

><p><strong>Saving Souls Chapter 1:<strong>

**Should I Even Be Here?**

"It's not _my_ fault your daughter's mentally insane!"

"Oh, so it's _my_ daughter now. Isn't she yours too!?"

"I didn't ask for this, Mary!"

"I didn't either! It's your fault she's here in the first place!"

"What the fuck do you mean? If you hadn't –"

I put on my earphones, music instantly silencing everything around me. _Is it my fault?_ I looked at my computer screen. _What if I disappeared?_ I logged on to Facebook. _Would everything be better if I was gone?_ I scrolled through my wall, seeing the hate mail overflow on my wall.

'YOU'RE SO UGLY'

'SHOULD DISAPPEAR'

'JUST DIE, IT'D SAVE US TIME'

'NOBODY LIKES YOU, YOU SHOULD BE KILLED'

I logged off. What's the point of going on the internet if all people do to you is send you hate? I walked into the bathroom._ Would it really be better?_ I looked in the mirror. A girl with long black hair, light skin, and lifeless brown eyes looked back. Short, ugly, socially unaccepted. _Does no one need me?_ I reached for the razor. _Maybe I would be happier._ I placed it against my wrist, where my pulse was.

_Ba-dup, ba-dup, ba-dup._

The pulse was strong, almost surreal. I pressed down. Pearls of scarlet liquid appeared. A thin, unhappy grimace graced my features. _Do I even remember how to smile?_ I took the razor off, looking at the cut. It was deep, deep enough to draw blood. The life slowly drained out of me as I stared at it, stared as it kept on pouring, pouring, and pouring. _Would I die? What is death like?_ I slumped, too tired to hold myself up. Shoulders shaking, I started gasping for breath as my vision started to fade. Before I could lose consciousness, I took my finger and wrote 'mother and father, I love you' on the mirror. My fingers dropped at the last letter, making the 'u' look like a 'y'. Eyes fluttering, I collapsed against the grey tiled floor, giving one last final breath as death took hold of my soul.

"_Welcome._" What? Who is this? I blinked and opened my eyes. What would've normally surprised a person was welcoming to me; an unending blackness spread out all around. I was sitting on the ground, my black hair nearly indistinguishable from the shadows. My pale skin only added to that effect. Lifeless eyes scanned the area until I rested my eyes on a figure. He had hazel skin, blue hair, and dark deep-sea blue eyes with a strange light to them.

"You are Death." I said.

"That's correct." His voice was dark, low, and scratchy, but had a bit of sympathy in it.

"Why do you pity me?" I asked suddenly. There was no real feeling behind it, no indignity, not really. Just a lingering bit of curiosity that life had spared.

He looked slightly shocked, but composed himself within seconds. His sympathy slowly changed into something more like disapproval. "Why did you take your own life?"

I had nothing to say to that.

"What if you were reborn – in a different dimension?" He asked.

"Anywhere but where I'm hated."

"But that's up to you to decide."

"What do you mean? Wait-! " I cried out as I felt a force pulling me. I looked behind me and saw a sight that terrified me – a white light. Sounds of waves, seagulls, and people shouting came from it. "No. I don't want to go back. No! Don't make me go back!" I clawed at the invisible floor, trying to get a grip on the one place I felt safe. "You can't do this to me!" I cried.

"Oh, but I can little girl. I'm Death. Nobody can stop him." He smiled. Not a creepy or sadistic smile, but a genuine one. "Even though I am merciless, merciless doesn't mean dragging everyone to hell, but sparing those who need it most. I hope you find what you need."

I reached out a hand as I was dragged off into the world... that I was sure I would hate.


End file.
